kirby mystery dungeon: gates to infinity
by theawesomepsee
Summary: kirby is called to the pokemon world and becomes an oshawatt. now he must embark on a new adventure beyond his wildest dreams with his partner, pikachu!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE VOICE IN THE DREAM

A light space is in the area, and a unconscious pink ball with stubby hands and red feet lies there, known as Kirby, star warrior, protector of pop star, hero of legend. Kirby woke up and looked around him, unsure of where he was.

"w-w-where am i..? is this...is this a dream?" Kirby said to himself. "am I dreaming?" just then Kirby heard a voice from the brightest spot of the area. " _you…"_ said the voice. "me?" Kirby said, pointing at himself, due to the fact there was no one else around him.

" _you who can now hear my voice…"_

"who are you? What do you want from me? Why am I here?"

" _might you be…kirby? If you are, then please, listen to my plea."_

"h-how do you know my name? what is it that you want from me?!"

" _I want you to save the pokemon world."_

"the pokemon world!? What is that?"

" _we need your,"_

Just then,a ring emmited from the area where the voice was from, and then a voice bigger than any other voice said,

" _ **HEEELLP!"**_

Just then a vision came to Kirby. There was a pink creature not like Kirby, but it had four pointed legs and flowers on it, and it was rinning away from this giant dragon thing with 3 heads, and when the vision cleared. "whoa! What was that just now?! That thing needs my help! But…why was I sent that vision?" Kirby said as he lifted his head and rubbed it.

That was when Kirby saw a reflection in a pool that was him. Kirby blinked, and the reflection blinked. Just then, Kirby say the reflection shift and waver.

"whah? What was that?! My reflection was all shifty and stuff, like I changed somehow…" the reflection once again shifted, but this time, it was actually changing, and soon enough Kirby saw something he had seen in the Pokemon anime, and he immediately remembered what he was Kirby lifted his hand and he saw an arm way longer than his original one. He looked all over himself. He saw a detachable shell on him, a blue body separated into 2 parts, and his feet were way smaller than his original ones. Just then, he immediately knew what he was.

"holy cow! Im an oshawatt!"

Kirby leaped up and looked around, panicking. Then Kirby saw the light that made the voice and walked toward it. Kirby was about to touch it, and then, everything was dark. And then a huge light enveloped him and then the next thing he knew, he was back outside. But why was there a giant wind blowing on him? Kirby looked below him, but there was no wind below him. Kirby was falling from the sky!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(music: Mario and luigi dream team: panic pit)

Kirby was flailing and falling through the air as he say the earth below him start to grow. "WAAAAAUUUUGGH!" Kirby yelled as he fell through the air. "HHEEEEELLP MEEE!" Kirby passed out.

(music ends)

Kirby awoke and saw everything spinning, and he was messed up from a fall like that. "uuuggh…everything's spinning…" Kirby said to himself. Just then, kirby heard a voice.

"hey!"

"whuh..who was that.."

"are you ok?"

Kirby's vision started to clear up and he could almost make out a figure.

"you just fell from the sky! Are you dead?"

Kirby lifted his head. "hey! You're awake!" Kirby was fully able to make out the figure. "hello. My name is Pikachu, and i just saw you fall all the way from the sky! Are you all right?"

"w-w-wait…A PIKACHU IS TALKING TO ME!?"

It was one thing that Kirby was transformed into a pokemon, but hearing other pokemon talk to him? That was another. Suddenly Kirby realized he shouldn't be surprised by this, since that now he was a pokemon that probably meant he could understand other pokemon now?

"y-yeah, im fine…"

"whoa. Really?"

Kirby nodded.

(music: Mario and luigi: dream team: enjoy the joy)

"oh. Phew! I mean, falling all the way from the sky and remaining unscathed? That's awesome! By the way, what were you doing up in the sky anyway? Your home wouldn't be in the sky would it?"

"no my home isn't in the sky. But, unless there were some hole in the sky, that would explain a few things…"

"by the way, I never caught your name. what is your name anyway?"

"my name is Kirby, and I am the protector of pop star."

"Pop star? Is that some sort of artifact or something?"

"uuhh…well you see…im sort of not exactly a pokemon."

"what do you mean?"

Kirby then explained all that he is, what pop star is and all of his adventures.

(music ends)

"WHAT?! You're a pink ball who was transformed into a pokemon and then you fell out of the sky and then you met me?! That's sure a whole lot to take in."

"yeah, I guess it is,"

"well, I have a life goal, I want to go on all sorts of adventures, meet all sorts of pokemon no one has ever seen, the thing is, I want to have an adventure! I want to build pokemon paradise and OH MY ARCEUS I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"what did you forget?"

"THE MOST IMPORTANT MEETING OF MY LIFE! I NEED TO GET THERE ASAP! All I want is so close, yet so far…ugh, there's no more time to explain! Just come with me, okay?!"

Pikachu pushed Kirby into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Kirby and Pikachu walked to a ragged mountain with a gap in it.

 _Woah. This place kind of reminds me of my home planet, but with way more nature than usual,_ Kirby thought as he walked along the mountain. Kirby was getting the hang if his new body, but it felt sort of awkward walking in his new body.

"aw dang it." Pikachu said.

"what's wrong?"

"The bridge fell down…weird, it was in great condition last week."

"oh that's no problem."

"whuh?"

Kirby sucked air into himself he jumped into the air, but he fell back down.

"what are you doing?"

"wait, what?"

Kirby tried again.

"seriously, what are you doing?"

"I-I'm trying to float, but…it's not working."

"float? You mean like a balloon?"

Kirby started to panic. He tried to inhale, but a great force forced him to breathe back out the air, and he tried to put a rck in his mouth, and spit it out, but it did not work. Pikachu became more and more dumbfounded about what he was doing,

"what are you-why are you-is that a-"

"WWAAUUGH! I CAN'T INHALE! I CAN'T COPY ABILITY! I CAN'T SLIDE! I CAN'T FLOAT! I CAN'T SPIT!"

"what is this all about?"

Kirby then explained that he can inhale, spit, copy ability, and slide, and do all sorts of stuff.

"woah. Those are pretty cool powers. Sorry you had to lose 'em."

"it's not your fault. So if I can't do that, wait-I remember something…"

Kirby then remembered that he can use his shell as a blade and he can shoot water, and he has a great tackle force.

"ooohh yeah…"

"still, I need to get there. What about that cave?"

Pikachu pointed to a cave that was in the mountain.

"well if it's the only way, then its what we must do.

Kirby and Pikachu managed to make it across and then they made it to the other side.

"see I told you! Come on we're almost there!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Kirby and Pikachu came along to an intersection, and they took the right path. Pikachu and Kirby met up with a prinplup, and Pikachu ran up to him.

"I'm here I'm here I'm here!"

"took you long enough. Are you here for the land?"

"yes I am. I can't wait for this!"

"a-are you sure-"

"YESYESYES! I've told you that countless times! Now here's what I owe you, 99999999999999999999999999 poke!"

"and here's the deed. And who's your friend here?"

"I'm Kirby. And…you know…you kind of remind me of someone…"

(flashback to Kirby squeak squad)

"hand over the cake dedede!"

"what cake?"

"don't play dumb with me!"

Then a smog appeared in castle dedede, and out came those mice people again!

"hahaha! Were the ones who stole it! :D"

(kirby's return to dream land)

"Kirby you lost the bet! Give me my cake!"

"come on! Double or nothing!"

Bandana waddle dee ran behind.

"hey wait for me!"

(back to present)

"yeah, you remind me of some one I know!"

"who?"

"meh, It would be best if you didn't know."

That's all right. Welp, this is your land now. You can do what you want with it."

Prinplup walked off.

"all right! This will be now my pokemon paradise!"

Pikachu said as he walked around the land.

 _Wow. Pikachu seems real happy he got his land._ Kirby thought. _If I got a land of my own, I'd be pretty happy too. But still, I don't know why I'm here…maybe someday it'll come to me, so maybe I should stay with Pikachu for the time being. He maybe could help me._

"Kirby?"

Kirby snapped back to reality.

"yeah?"

"I know you've got a lot on your plate considering you're not a pokemon, but please, will you help me build pokemon paradise?"

Kirby considered his options, so he thought of this as something he could help Pikachu with for the time being.

"absolutely."

"REALLY!?"

"yep! I'd be glad to. maybe during the time I'm here, I can find out why."

"wow, thanks a lot! So let me rephrase what I said earlier…this is going to be OUR pokemon paradise!"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Kirby and Pikachu settled in for the night, and they slept outside.

"hey Kirby?"

"yeah?"

"it's freezing out here. You cold?"

"yeah, it is cold as heck out here."

"let's build a house tomorrow."

"ok. if it started raining, we'd be in a real pickle."

After a long cold night, Kirby and Pikachu managed to sleep.

DA NEXT MORNING

"morning Kirby!"

"morning Pikachu. Should we build a house?"

Prinplup/dedede walked along to what was suppoused to be pokemon paradise.

"was it cold last night for you guys?"

"yeah."

"If ya need to build a house, there's a place called post town right across from here. There's a construction place there."

"thanks! Say, what is post town anyway?"

"it's a little village/rest stop along the highway. Its just across the road."

So Pikachu and Kirby went along to post town. When they got there, there were tons of pokemon there.

"this is post town." Dedede said. (note to viewers: I will be calling prinplup dedede because it reminds Kirby of him.)

"there are a lot of shops here. This place is known for it's water, so pokemon just stop by here, get their fill, and wash their fatigues away. The carpenter is in the inn over there, so just talk to the gurdurr there and tell him you need to build a house and you're all set. Well, ill check out the place. Why don't you two head on to the inn?"

Kirby and Pikachu headed out to the inn, where they met up with 2 timburr.  
"hello. My name is Pikachu, and this is Kirby."

"haaii!"

"we need to build a house, so could you take us to your boss?"

The 2 timburr looked at each other, then nodded.

"yeah, we can take you to him. He's pretty solid though, so mind your manners."

"OK."

Kirby, Pikachu, and the 2 timburr went to see gurdurr, who was their boss.

"hey boss?"

"what? Whadya want? You goda Job for me? (gurdurr is suppoused to be brickle from Mario and luigi dream team)"

"yeah!" Pikachu said. "we need a house, and we heard you were a carpenter, so we came here. Please…will you build our house? We really need a place to stay…"

"…ok. Ill help you two. I just need one thing, or actually five for that matter."

"ok…what is it?"

"Fahve blue gems from the deepest part of stony cave."

"where is that?"

"it's just across from here. Just take the left exit you see on the intersection at the exit."

"ok, thanks. We'll leave right away!"

So Pikachu and Kirby left to the stony cave to get five blue gems."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

(after the trip to stony cave)

"well Kirby, we did it. Wer got 5 blue gems from stony cave."

"it was worth it. We had a lot of trouble doing it, but we did it."

Kirby and Pikachu went back to post town, where they saw a scraggy running toward them all of a sudden, and then he rammed into them.

"hey watch it!" said Kirby.

"YOU watch where you're goin ya palookas! I'm in a hurry, see? So get out of my way!"

The scraggy ran off. (scraggy is supposed to represent popple from Mario and luigi superstar saga and dream team.)

"wait…palookas? Is that suppoused to mean something? You know what? Forget it. Let's just get the gems to gurdurr."

After Kirby and Pikachu went back to the inn, they met up with gurdurr.

"hey! We're back."

"you got dem gems?"

Kirby nodded.

"here they are."

Pikachu went through his bag, and pulled out a sock.

"uhh…pikachu? That's a sock." Kirby said.

Pikachu blinked. He dug through his bag more, and pilled out a luigi plush doll.

"I'm-a luigi, number-a one!" it said.

"how'd that get there?" Pikachu said as he threw it across the room.

"wait…pikachu…you didn't drop the gems did you?"

"n-no, but I can't seem to find them, I think I did drop them!"

Pikachu pulled out more random stuff, and gurdurr laughed.

"BAHAHA! You guys didn't even get dem gems, did ya?!"

"yes we did! I specifically remember me and Kirby grabbing five blue gems from the cave!"

"well, if ya want your house, go along and get some more. Good luck."

"*sigh,* come on Kirby let's just get the gems." Pikachu said as he walked out of the inn. Just before Pikachu and Kirby headed out, the two timburr stopped them.  
"wait!"

"whuh? What are you guys doing here?"

"the thing is, is that, you guys did get the gems."

"huh?"

"The thing is, you remember that scraggy that rammed into you earlier?"

"yeah, he called us 'palokas' or something. What about him?"

"the thing is, he jacked you guys."

"what?!"  
yeah, he stole your gems. The boss scammed you guys."

"he didn't."

"he did. And he's headin' out to hazy pass. We'll come with ya."

"But why?"

"cuz we want the boss to stop scamming."

"ok. Let's head out."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"it's getting light up ahead, we'd better watch our step." 

Kirby and Pikachu headed toward an opening in the cave and headed out on a platform on hazy pass.

"wait a minute, THERE HE IS!" Pikachu said as he saw scraggy. "get him!"

Just then, Kirby heard footsteps. He turned around, and saw someone heading out. "pikachu, get down!"

Kirby grabbed Pikachu and dragged him behind some rocks.

"what the heck Kirby?"

"Pikachu, whisper! There's someone here. We don't want to get caught."

"so I should whisper? ok, I'll whisper. What the heck is going on?"

Then the figure revealed to be gurdurr, much to kirby's surprise.

"what is he doing here?"

Gurdurr spoke.

"sorry for the wait."

"took ya long enough. I wanna get down to business, see?"

"don't be like that. I wanna be careful ahm not followed either. Takes a lot of work to keep up this kind of scam, ya know. You haven't lost ya touch though, ya are still the shadow thief ya say you are. So where's the dough?"

"yeah, yeah, I got what I promised ya. Pullin a mr. krabs, eh?"

"who ya callin greedy? You're gonna pay if ya sell these gems in the west. Plus, the poke you're payin me is a drop in da bucket."

"guess that's true. Sure I could go and get some myself, but it gets dicey in there, see? You lendin ya particular expertise to that problem is…well…just plain expedient. No other way about it."

"I'll have those fools get me more gems from stony cave. I'll count on the usual amount when they do."

"what!? you're gonna have those palookas bring ya more?"

"'das right. They still think imma build them their house. At this rate, they're gonna get me gems for da rest of their lives."

"you serious? you're cold, see? It's their dream to build their own home, ain't it? They're gonna keep bringing you gems and believing in that dream forever, and never know it won't come true? I could cry! You ain't got heart, see?"

"you want me to cry? Over something like that? Hah! You, the shadow thief, have pulled off many schemes in the west!"

"Well, y'aint wrong there. Nyahahahaha!" 

"ba-baha-bahahahahahahahaha-!*cough**cough**sigh*"

(music: mario and luigi dream team: panic pit)

"you sneaky little pieces of &%$!" 

"what? You two! How did you get here?!"

"we followed scraggy here! Quite the convincing scheme you played us fools for!" 

"hmph. Anyone who expects honesty in this world is a complete idiot. Dream big and ya lose big. Its ya own fault for trusting me."

"You guys were tailing me? You actually saw through my awesome plan? I'm impressed. But what are ya gonna do now, see? Ya wanna fight? I'm warnin ya, I've been tussilin on the wrong side of the route my whole life. The battles I've been through, well, squirts like you wouldn't imagine. I think I'd be best if you toddle off home to yo momas, see?"

"no way! Come at me, bro!"

"mah mah mah. Even after I weht through the trouble warnin ya palookas."

"you don't stand a chance against the two of us!"

"let's roll!"

(music: Mario and luigi dream team: never let up!)

The battle started with a water gun from Kirby and he had admit, it felt pretty powerful.

"ya think that hurts? Well how do ya like this?!"

the scraggy ran toward Kirby and head butted him, and Kirby landed on his feet and charged back at him with his shell, knocking him at gurdurr, who Pikachu shocked him with a thunderbolt.

"let's see how you can take this!"

Gurdurr picked up scraggy and knocked him at Pikachu and then Pikachu knocked him back with an iron tail back at gurdurr.

"owch! Di-did you see that?! That was our bros attack!"

"Bros attack?"

"yeah! Those are duo techniques use two people at once!"

"Are these 'bros attacks' gonna start with you throwing each other?"

"no! we'll stomp you!"

This gave Kirby an idea.

"Pikachu electrify my water gun!"

Kirby launched a water gun, and Pikachu used thundershock on it and it hit scraggy.

"YEOWCH! The bros attack was our idea! I'm outta here!"

Scraggy ran off. Gurdurr got up.

"why you…I'm not gonna lose to you two!"

(music ends)

"boss, stop!"

Pikachu and Kirby looked behind them, and saw the two timburr!

"what?!"

"boss, we're begging you!"

"please…just stop doing these things!"

"you two…why're you…you didn't…you wouldn't-! So! You two are the ones who sold me out! The back stabbers appear at last! It was YOUR meddling! GEEAAHH!"

"Ahh! Boss! P-please! Let this be the last time you do this kind of thing, ok?"

"what?" 

"we don't wanna do this anymore. We never work. All we do is bad stuff. We don't wanna watch this anymore."

"you were never like this boss…you used to be awesome! You were nice! And you loved your work! You're not, well, you're not the boss we knew anymore.

"you little…you defy me huh?!"

"we don't want to do bad things anymore, boss! Please, boss we're begging! Can't we…can't we just do honest work like we used to? cant you just…have fun working with us again?"

"work like we used to…you...guys oughta know better then anyone…there's no way that can happen!"

Smash! Thump!

"what…what are you doing?!" Kirby shouted.

"it's time…its time you two learn that you can't go back to the way things used to be."

Gurdurr walked into the other cave.

"nngh…"

"are you guys OK?!"

The timburr got up.

"…it seems there's more to this story than we heard…just tell us what happened."

"*sigh* you see, our boss…he was the best. He was the greatest carpenter around, really!"

"we didn't know a single carpenter that was better than him…he really was the greatest. Being his apprentices was the greatest thing ever. We wwould watch his awesome work, and actually help him. It was the best."

"but one day, it happened. Gurdurr got a back injury, and he didn't work like he used to. but he still tried his hardest. His work was still awesome. he watched a video that said, 'JUST DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! Don't let you dreams be dreams. Yesterday you said tomorrow! So JUST DO IT! NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE! JUST…DO IT!' and he did do it."

"then one day a pokemon asked us to build a house for him. We gladly accepted the job. We poured our hearts into that house. We OCDed the house with every last drop of energy we had. Then when we showed him the house, he destroyed it. Every last bit of our work was destroyed. We thought it was because he didn't like it, which we could have dealt with it."

"but then we realized that pokemon wanted to destroy the house, regardless of our work. He had every intention of destroying it when we made it. gurrdur then started scamming pokemon like you two. We wanted him to stop, but he wouldn't. that is why he has been scamming you two."

Pikachu felt really bad about the story, and kirby's eyes were welled up in tears.

"Kirby?"

Kirby dried his tears. "yes?"

"are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"of course."

"we want gurdurr to build our house!"

"what!? Even after he has been a complete jerk to you guys?!"

"if we need a house built, gurdurr's our guy!"

"that's-that-that's just…WAAHHH!"

"Hey, it's gonna be OK, guys."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"come on guys, we're almost caught up to gurdurr!"

"we're nearly to the peak now."

"oh…ain't that the boss?"

"apparently. You two should wait here. For now, kirby and I will talk to gurdurr."

Kirby and Pikachu saw gurdurr flexing his hand at the moon for whatever reason.

"huh…still no good."

"gurdurr!"

"what? You two!"

"we've been looking for you."

"so you're still angry are ya? Fine. Let's do this."

"what!? Can't we talk this out like in undertale?"

"I can't build houses anymore. Even if I wanted to, I ain't got the strength. But I do have strength to fight you two! Good-for-nothing power that can't create a thing! And that undertale game stinks!"

"Kirby watch out!"

"I'll show you what real rage looks like! Ya better be ready!"

And Kirby and Pikachu had a heated battle with gurdurr. It took a very short time to win it since he was alone.

"are you…ngh…satisfied now? It dosent matter how much you rage about it…how much you hate it, some things can't be changed. This world we live in, it's all about whos lying and whos being lied to. honest folks look like a world like this, you're the ones who get blamed for being tricked. You can't get mad at me. It's just the way this rotten world works."

 _If that's the way things really do work in the pokemon world, then I'm in for a bumpy ride,_ Kirby thought.

"you may be right about the world, but that's why I can't accept this kind of thing."

"gurdurr…we want you to build us our house!" Kirby said.

"wh-what!? But I treated you like #$%! You still want my help!? To build your home?"

"yes. Pikachu and I will get together the poke and materials somehow. So please, won't you build us a home?"

"you-BAHAHAHAHAHA! You two are freaking prize fools aren't you! Don't you even realize I've been playing you for fools? I've got no hope left…not for this world. Not for my craft. Do you even see this scar? Thanks to this injury, my body doesn't even do what I want it to do anymore! Build you a house? More like build you junk! You get it now? You're asking an old washout who can't even build anything anymore to build your house!"

"boss! You're wrong!"

The group turned around, and saw the two timburr.

"y-you two…"

"pikachu and Kirby already knew about you injury! We told them all about it!"

"you did what!?"

"but even knowing that, Pikachu and Kirby still want you to build their house!"

"wha…"

"gurdurr, you said you just build junk right? But what's wrong with that? All you need to do is work on getting better again. We want you to build our house gurdurr. If you just put your heart to it, then we don't care if you build a piece of dust. We don't want to live in a masterpiece that has no heart. We want a house that is built by someone who pours their heart into what they do. Plus…these two timburr would follow you to the end of the world, you know? No matter how far you might stray from the path, how many times you lash out at them, they still go on believing they can have fun working someday. You've still got them, gurdurr. You have to think about them. They've been trying so desperately to help you, but gurdurr! What do you think you've been doing, huh!?"

"boss! Let's go back to work! Let's all work together again!"

"please boss!let's go back to the old days we used to have fun boss!"

"you- you two…"

"gurdurr! Please! Build our house! build us the house no one but you could make!"

"ugh…gwaaaaah!"

"boss!"

"Pikachu…kirby…ill do it. ill build your house."

"gurdurr!"

"really!?"

"yeah, ill put all iv'e got into it. but…but not now…right now, I just wanna*sniff* cry for a bit…"

 _And so…gurdurr promised to build us a house in paradise. Once we returned in hazy pass, began building the house at once. And Pikachu and I, and even dedede, we all did our best to help out with the new home. And several days later…"_

"it's done! We have a house!"

"really interesting house. We did better than those green round pigs (angry birds reference)."

"urgh…sorry it's so bad. I'm afraid this is the best I can do right now."

"Bad!? What do you mean bad? This is a great house gurdurr!"

"thanks! I had a really good time doing this job!"

"you said it. this had gotta be the most fun I ever had on a job. It's like kind of shabby, yeah, but it's not that shabby. It's kinda strange, but I'm pretty happy with what we did, in an odd sorta way. Though it really is…not much to look at, huh?"

"it dosen't matter what it looks like. I love it!"

"gurdurr! Timburr! Timburr! And dedede too! Thanks everyone! Everyone put their hearts into it…that all that really matters."

"at any rate…this is going to be our new HOOOME!"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next morning…

"morning Kirby! How'd you sleep last night? I was out like a light!"

"I slept great! There wasn't any wind or anything like that."

"it's great to finally have a house! And it only took us 8 chapters and oh, no, I just broke the fourth wall there did i?

"yep, you did."

"Sorry Kirby. Anyway, now that we gots us a house, I wanna start expanding paradise. We should all facilities and shops and all sorts of junk."

"facilities? What do you mean?"

"fields where we can grow stuff, dojos where we can work on our moves, I can't even list them all! I wanna make facilities that'll come in handy for our adventures! And yeah, this area has very high mysteriosity. You know, like it's very mysterious. If we start digging around, we might find a dungeon or wo!"

"why would we find dungeons here?"

"hey it could happen! At any rate, we should prepare lots of land for development! Oh, we'll also need pokemon we can trust! If we get us two more pokemon to join, then we could register as a team too, adventures would be a breeze then! We don't want just anyone on our team though…we want pokemon we can trust. ,,,would be awesome to have a real team! But duh, we're not gonna get all that stuff done at once! We gotta start small and keep movin' forward! Kirby, let's give it our all again today!"

As Kirby and Pikachu went out of the house, to their surprise, they saw dedede.

"morning, guys!"

"morning! Wait…why are you up so early?"

"I've been waiting for you guys to wake up."

"what for?"

"come with me."

Dedede walked into post town, with Kirby and Pikachu, and led them to a bulletin board.

"this is it."

"wait…Isn't this a bulletin board?"

"right you are, Kirby. Call it a gift form me for taking care of that little popple situation. I call it…wait for it…the request board! You'll find info about adventuring, and even requests from pokemon! They may need you to find something for them or take care of a bad egg, you could even find requests from pokemon around town! Lots of different notices crop up on here. No two of them are the same."

"cool! So if we complete 'em, we can get items and poke in return right?"

"exactly, Pikachu! I also moved one of the deposit boxes from post town. it handles all your poke and items. I started a shop too. I don't have too much, so ill show you what I can offer. If you see something you like, be sure to buy it."

"thanks for all the help, dedede! You're a great help! Say…why are you so nice to us, anyway? You even helped us out with our house!"

"I'm a nice guy. That and probably you and Kirby are trying hard for something. When I see pokemon trying their hardest, i just wanna help 'em out. I'm normally pretty chill, but watching that gets me all worked up. Anyway, let me explain how this system works. There are a ton of notes here. Those are requests. Select a request you'd like to fufill for someone and tear it right off." Dedede explained."then you'll just take that note to the request counter."

An azumarill waved to kirby and Pikachu. "hi! Just talk to me when you're ready to go!"

"then you'll just go along to the dungeon to complete your request that's pretty much it for my explination. Pretty somple huh? Alright enough blabbering. Go along and pick out your very first request and make it a good one!"

"ok! Hey Kirby? You mind if I pick out the request?"

"go right ahead."

"hmm…ok, let's do this one!"

Pikachu riped a note off and went to the request counter.

"step right up! Welcome to the request counter! What request will you be doing today?"

"this one please." Pikachu said as he handed azumarill the note.

"all right! I'll get everything ready for your departure!"

Suddenly, the gates opened by themselves.

"whoa! The gates opened by themselves!"

"the request gate is now open! Do your best in there!"

"so, that's how you do it, right?"

"yep. All that's left to do is do the request itself."

Dedede was curious about what he chose. " speaking of which, say, Pikachu, what note did you pick? I'm curious. Mind if I steal a peek? Hmm…"

"*luigi's voice* 'help me! Im trapped at stompstump peak! I thought I could make it through this mountain on my own, but I lost my way before I knew it! Im really sorry to ask, but please help meee!'

-Dunsparce 'Luigi' Mario."

"hmm, I don't know about this one Pikachu, it doesn't look too glamorous, and the poke you'll earn isn't too much either…you sure you want this request?",,,,,

"Definitely! Of all the requests of this board, this one seems to need the most help. The reward isn't what is important as a pokemon who really needs it."

"dang, man…that's, just, moving. A-anyway, s-so just go along and leave the center and go to the dungeon. Hurry up and save that pokemon, will ya?"

"right! Let's go Kirby!"

And so Pikachu and Kirby set off through the request gate to stompstump peak.

Halfway through the peak,

"Pikachu, we've searched far and wide through stomp stump peak, and still no sign of luigi!"

"hey, don't lose hope, Kirby! He could be-

(music: toad's theme: luigi's mansion)

"who's that? Who is that over there? Luigi, is that, you? Nope, clearly not. They don't look like enemy pokemon either, but…"

"wait, luigi? We're looking for luigi as part of a request…"

"request? Oh yeah that bulletin board thingamabob. Guess there really are pokemon desperate enough to work for that dinky reward, huh? Thanks though, I could really use your help. My name's emolga, but just call me toad. I'm looking for luigi too. He's my best friend, but…he's a bit of a coward, really, and he's always screwin' up, pretty much whenever he does something, he needs someone to go and bail him out. I was getting worried and went to take matters into my own hands. If you guys find him first, take care of luigi, will ya? Alright bye now."

(music ends)

Toad went off.

"huh…seems like luigi's a bit of a worry, huh? But let's just forget it. let's move on."

Further up into the mountain…

Kirby and Pikachu went into a clearing and searched around.

"seems like luigi isn't here either…should we keep going?"

"yeah."

Just then, Pikachu saw some crystals on a wall.

"huh? Hey Kirby, come check this out! You see something sparkling?"

Pikachu and Kirby went up to the cave wall and saw some crystals.

"these crystals are so clear, but still, they reflect light like crazy, look when you look onto one like this, you can see yourself. It's like a mirror! Check it out!"

"oh yeah, I can see myself…but I forgot I still look like oshawatt…."

"but when Kirby took a closer look, he had some parts of his face on the oshawatt body. He found that rather than having dots on the side of his face, he found two light blue cheeks, like his regular red cheeks. He also saw his eyes were more straight, like his own eyes.

"we could use these to decorate our house. Let's take some with us!"

Pikachu picked up a beautiful crystal.

"alright, sorry for the holdup, Kirby let's keep going."

Yadda yadda yadda….

"we've come pretty far up…oh! Kirby! Over there! That's luigi isn't it? let's go ask!"

Luigi was looking around, shivering in fear.

"ohh…what am I-a going to do?"

"hey! Are you luigi?"

"y-y-y-yes! I am!"

"what a relief! We came because we saw your request. We're here to save you!"

"th-thank you so-a much! I really…appreciate it…WAAAHHHH!"

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be all right luigi. We're just glad you aren't hurt!"

"LUUUIIIIGGIIIII!"

"toad!"

"thank goodness you're all right! So this is where you were! Oh, so you and Pikachu already found him eh? Thanks a million! We owe you big time."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Kirby! Pikachu! Thank you-a so much for rescuing me!"

"congrats on your first request completion!"

"thanks dedede!"

"luigi, I'm glad we found you this time, but dude! You gotta stop being so freaking reckless!"

"*sigh*, I know…I just want to be the king of guy who-a does the rescuing you know, but then I always screw up, and I'm not strong, and I-a always get afraid and lose my marbles when the big moment arrives, then I'M one who has to be rescued, guess I'm not cut out to-a be an adventurer…"

"that-that's not true! I mean yeah, things don't always go so well and you're a bit of a coward, but your heart is in the right place! That's hard to come by these days."

"so you want to be an adventurer luigi?"

"yes! It's-a my dream to become one! It would be great to explore all kinds of stuff of course, but all I want to-a do is help pokemon around the world! I want to give-a courage and hope to pokemon who are suffering! I just want to be useful—even a little! At least, that's my dream anyway. Then again, there's a large gap between-a dreams and real life…and no matter what I do I just can't…"

"luigi! That's not true! I think that's a great dream! If you just keep on trying, you're sure to have your dream come true."

"say luigi…why did you try going to stompstump peak again?"

"I wanted a crystal. I heard that the crystals on stompstump peak are really beautiful."

"crystal? Wait, do you mean…oh yeah! We picked some up while we were there at stompstump peak. Oh, here it is, here you go!"

Pikachu gave luigi the crystal.

"Is this what you were talking about?"

"yes! This is it! this is the crystal I wanted! It really is beautiful!"

"you want it? it's yours, my friend. And you don't even need any rubies."

"wah!? Are you-a sure?"

"yeah man. I just thought it was pretty cool, but seems you need it more than I do."

"thank you!"

"but why the heck would you need one of those anyway?"

"wah! Oh…i-i-i…that's…the thing is…ooohhh…"

"aha! I knew it! so that's what you were after!"

"what, what? Toad, what was luigi after?"

(music: peach's castle, Mario and luigi paper jam)

A virizion walked into post town, and everyone fell in love with her.

"oh my god, she looks so perfect today!"

"I can hardly stand it!"

"beautiful as ever, huh?"

"she's a sight for sore eyes!"

"that tall graceful figure, that cool confidence…she's the best…"

"och! Looks as though our fair lady's goin tae the inn!"

"my, my, my, welcome, peach!"

"ah! Mah lovleh peach!"

"wow! It's really her!"

"excuse me, is this seat occupied?"

"b-be mah guest…"

"we've gotta get in there to see some of that action!"

"princess peach, you are somehow even lovlier today than you were yesterday."

"heheh..thank you boys."

"please say you will stay forever here in post town, my lovleh peach!"

"I'll think about it."

"princess peach…where have your aventures taken you today?"

"I went to east mount brrr. But there was nothing there. I'm afraid I did'nt get anything from the trip. I wonder if I lost my touch as an adventurer…"

"that-that's ridiculous! I'm sure mount brr was so jealous of your beauty that the mountain would'nt give up a single item or treasure! Yeah, that's got to be it!"

Back outside the inn…

"so…peach must be real popular, huh…so the virizion called peach is the one you admire, huh?"

"that's-a the one…oohhh…"

"luigi has adored peach ever since he laid eyes on her, he really wants to be her friend."

"so that's it, luigi wanted the crystal to give to peach huh, toad?"

"luigi! This is your big chance!"

"wah!? I can't do that! I really want peach to be my friend, but how can I be brave enough to talk to someone like her? There's no way she'd even notice someone like me…"

"that's ok. You just gotta try. I'll talk to peach for you. Come on!"

"wah!?"

"relax, luigi, it'll be fine!"

Pikachu looked at Kirby, and he nodded.

"let's go!"

Inn the inn…(get it?)

"so peach…you came to this town recently, huh, peach? And you've been traveling wherever you felt like until now?"

"yeah, that's sums it up…uuhh… _what was your name again?_ "

"Kirby."

"I don't really have a goal, though, you can just say I go wherever the wind takes me. I came to this town because there is something I want to see."

"what did you want to-a see, peach?" luigi asked.

"the rainbows of determination."

Toad jumped up. "the rainbows of determination! I've heard of them too!"

"aye, those rainbows were once the mos' famous sight tae be seen in this land." Herdier explained, "used to appear all the time over the town. The mysterious sight of those overlappin rainbows…och, but it was a fair sight to see! Ye felt warmed by the very cockles of yer heart!"

Rufflet joined in. yeah, "all of us living here used to look at those rainbows…and we'd think, 'dang, I really hope they'll come back tomorrow!' when we saw those rainbows, they filled out hearts with determination, so we just went along and just called 'em the rainbows of determination."

"but alas, those fair rainbows havene appeared for many's the long day. I dinnae ken if it has anything tae do with these stinkin' mystery dungeons, but the one thing's for sure is the rainbows dinnae appear anymore."

"I had heard rumors that the rainbows couldn't be seen any longer. But I still wanted to see them." Peach said. "I thought if I came here, then they might appear again. But it's not any more use. I ain't gonna see them anymore."

Kirby looked down. "that's a real shame…the rainbows of determination…I might have liked to see 'em too."

Pikachu remembered luigi's request. "oh yeah! By the way, luigi here really wants you to be his friend…"

"wah!?"

Peach looked puzzled. "his friend? What do you mean?"

Pikachu nodded at luigi and luigi carfully went up to peach, making sure he wouldn't trip and embarrass himself like he always does.

"eeehhhh…well…this is-a…"

Luigi put the crystal on the floor in front of peach.

"this crystal is for you, peach!"

"a gift?"

"yes! Please! please be my friend!"

"thank you for the gift luigi. It's lovely. But…while it is very sweet of you…I can't accept it."

"wah!? Why!?"

(music replaced with Mario and luigi paper jam: good bye sadness)

"I don't make friends. I'm sorry. The world we live in…I just don't believe in things like friends. If you were strong I may consider you as an ally. If you were strong, you may help me out in some way. But well, you aren't too strong, are you?"

"sniff…i…I just…"

Toad tried to comfort luigi. Tried.

"l-luigi…"

"WWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Luigi went out of the room quickly.

"peach! What the hell is wrong with you!? That was so cold! You could have accepted his gift, you know!...argh!"

Toad went off to find luigi, and Kirby went up to peach.

"toad's right you know. Don't you that was a little much!?"

"the world is full of cheaters, thieves, and liars. There's nothing to believe in anymore. Someone who acts nice to you always has a ulterior motive. You can't just believe someone who flatters you with pretty words. Making friends will just lead to heartache and disappointment."

"is…is that true…?"

"how can you feel any other way in this kind of world? You do understand, don't you?"

Peach walked out of the inn. Just then everyone started celebrating.

"hahahahaha! She freakin' turned him down!" brickle shouted.

"luigi was totally rejected!" rufflet exclaimed.

Sitting at two tables, two mysterious fugures were talking.

"hey, you see that? Just now."

"sure did…looks like we found the latest victim. Wanna follow him?"

"sure."

Back where everyone was celebrating, Pikachu and Kirby were extremely confused.

"wait what? Why the heck are you all celebrating?"

One of the timburr looked at Kirby and Pikachu. "the thing is, every last one of us has been turned down by peach!"

"wait, what!? All of you!? Even the signora? Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

Swanna nodded.

"well peach is set in her ways, but still, I had to try. Everyone wants to be friends with peach. She's such a lovely girl…"

"what!?"

"see? What did ah tell ya? Trying to be friends with peach and getting crushed in return, it's like defending a championship title! It's basically become a town tradition! Believe me Kirby, if we didn't laugh it off, we'd be done for!"

"what the heck is wrong with everyone?"

"hey Kirby, sorry to burst your bubble, but I guess celebrating is one way to distract yourself from the pain. But I don't think luigi can take as much as the rest of them can…Kirby, I think I really done it this time…speaking of luigi, I think we'd better go find him. Let's go."

Pikachu exited the inn, and noticed Kirby wasn't with him.

"hey Kirby, you coming?"

"I'll catch up!"

"ok."

Kirby sat down on a table and thought to himself.

 _I can't believe all these pokemon are like this in this world…is all that peach said really true? Back in dream land, everything is so peaceful. But here, it's the exact opposite. How am I supposed to save a world I'm not even comfortable in? maybe can find out as I go along on my journey. Ugh…there's no time to think about it now…I should go help out Pikachu with finding luigi…again._

Kirby went out of the inn and went to find luigi.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

A few hours of looking for Luigi was tiring Pikachu and Kirby out and Kirby started to get tired out.

"we can't really find luigi anywhere…"

Pikachu was just as tired. "ugh...where could he have run off too?!"

At that moment, dedede came along and noticed Pikachu and Kirby, and Pikachu was relieved to see dedede.

"ah, dedede! It's great you came here!"

"something the matter?" dedede replied.

"have you seen luigi? Hm."

"luigi? Oh yeah, wasn't he the dude you saved at your first request? If that's who you're talkin' about, then I saw him a couple minutes ago."

"you did!? Where?"

"I know where he went, so listen up. And you there! Yeah, you! The one reading this story! You better listen up too!"

Kirby sighed. "geez, dedede, first Pikachu, now you? Why is it that we always have to break the fourth wall?"

"anyway, I passed by luigi at the intersection. He was with some fishy-looking pokemon I never seen before."

(fade into puppet scene with puppets on sticks with dedede, luigi, and the two fishy-looking pokemon)

 _Dedede puppet enters_

"as I was walking, by, I heard the three of them talking together."

 _Moves to fishy pokemon and luigi puppets_

" 'so you wanna get strong? Just come with us we'll make that wish come true.' ' really-a?' 'yeah. We've got a real simple way to get stronger. BTW, you do have poke, right?' 'yeah-a?"

 _kirby puppet enters_

"I don't think that's how luigi talks…"

 _Dedede puppet reenters_

"hey, who's telling this story here?"

"sorry…"

 _Kirby and dedede puppets exit_

"anyway, they're all like, 'sweet. We're the pawinard bros. good to meetcha. There's this place called desolate canyon that's not too far from here. Training there will be a breeze. Let's roll.'"

 _Pawinard bros and luigi puppets exit_

(fades back to reality)

Kirby was surprised about dedede's story.

"is that true?!"

"yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what they said. you know, I told this story to a pokemon with a very annoying voice and he reacted pretty much the same as you guys."

"what?" said Pikachu.

"I think that was toad. The second toad heard the story he reacted the same as you guys and went off somewhere."

"Kirby!"

Kirby nodded. "sounds like luigi is in serious trouble!"

"so you're certain the place you said was desolate canyon, right?"

"yeah?" dedede said.

Kirby and Pikachu ran right past dedede, leaving him puzzled.

"wait! You guys think something's up?"

Near the inn, peach saw the whole thing unfold. And at the intersection, Pikachu and kirby were prepared for their trip to desolate canyon.

"I'm pretty sure of it…those two pokemon lured luigi to desolate canyon and toad is probably after luigi! Come on Kirby, let's go save luigi!"

(music: watch?v=Np8F6xxoGyw)

Kirby and Pikachu set off on their journey to desolate canyon. When they got there, there was a mountain and they started into one of the caves. There were enemy pokemon there, but Kirby had thought of his new pokemon form as a combonation of his sword, cutter, and water abilities. Pikachu had the spark ability, so they were able to progress throughout the cave. They were kept up by determination, and the fact luigi needed their help. Meanwhile at the top of the cave…

(music ends)

The pawinard bros and luigi were heading along desolate canyon and suddenly luigi stopped. The pawinard bros were confused about why luigi stopped.

"huh? What's the matter?"  
"i…uhh…think I'd better go home…"

"go home? Why?"

"I was-a really upset back at post town, and when I heard what you two were saying, I thought 'I want to be strong right now!' that's-a why I came this far, but I'm not sure that getting stronger is really what I want."

"…"

"a-and besides, when I think about it, nobody can just get that strong right away like eating a mushroom and getting big, right?"

"… …"

"so, i-I'm going home. Goodbye…"

Luigi inched away and then started to sprint, but he was stopped by the pawinard bros.

"stop right there, runt!"

"wah!"

"hehe…so you figured it out. Clever little runt. But don't you think it's a little too late for that?"

"that's right. It's just as you said. No one can get strong that easy."said the other pawinard bro.

"what we're after is poke. So out with it! hand over the cash! And all your stuff too! Hand it all over, and we'll let you off easy this time!

"oh no…"

Then a annoying voice was heard. "don" you touch luigi!" toad came running in.

Luigi was ecstatic to see toad. "Toad!"

"freeze you two! don't move an inch! luigi is my best friend, you hear?!"

The pawinard bros. laughed. "hehehe! Friends, eh?"

"I don't really care either way, but you planning on fighting us? You think you can win? Against us?"

"hey, sound's good to me. We'll take this dude's stuff too!"

Then kirby's voice was heard. "luiigiii!"

Kirby and Pikachu ran out and was happy to see luigi. "he's here!"

"Pikachu!"

"Kirby!" toad said.

"thank god we're still in time!" Pikachu said. "Luigi, I'm sorry about what happened in town…i…"

"Pikachu…"

Toad laughed. "hmph! How about it, how about it, buttfaces? Whatcha gon' do now? Your chances don't look too good, do they? :)"

The bros. still looked confident. "hehe! So, todd or whatever the heck your name is, you've got us surrounded, huh? You think this battle comes down to numbers, do you?"

Kirby gasped. "wait a minute…you don't mean…"

"that's right kobe. It's your turn lads!"

"aye-aye!"

just then, two venepedes, and two galvantula showed up. Pikachu was surprised "wha…"

"woah!"

"so, ted, now it's YOUR chances that too good now! Hahahaha!"

"the side with bigger numbers is the side that wins, isn't it, tad?"

The pokemon closed in on Kirby and the others, but luigi wasn't afraid. "toad! Everyone!" luigi exclaimed. "I'm-a gonna fight! You don't need to protect me! and I'm not gonna back down, I promise!"

Toad smiled. "luigi…"

Kirby nodded. "that's the spirit luigi!"

Pikachu crouched down. "well said!"

"dear me." Said a pawinard bro. "you seem to be completely surrounded now, do you?" "welp, it's time to wrap things up here."

"hold it right there!" said a familiar voice.

"wh-who's there?!"

"Peach!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"pawinard bros.! you said toad and the others were surrounded, did you not? And yet, who's surrounded now?"

"LEEERROOOOOOYY JJEEEENKINSS!" yelled brickle as he flew into the scene.

"it's brickle!" Kirby yelled and the timburr walked in too. "and the timburr!" Pikachu said.

"hey, pawinard bros!" yelled brickle. "Kirby and Pikachu ah mah precious customahs, y'hear?" "if anything happens to our customers, you won't be getting off easy!" said the timburr

"taking advantage of the weakness in luigi's heart with this dirty plot…you two seriously are pathetic aren't you?"

"ugh…like we'll lose to you!" yelled a pawinard bro.

"watch out everyone, here they come!" said Pikachu.

"YYAAARRGHH!"

(insert big battle here because I am too lazy to make one :/ )

Kirby and the others were able to best the baddies and the pawinard bros.

"nnghh…aahhh…" grunted the bros. "AAHHhh!"

The galvantula and venipede were sweating. "l-let's get out of here!" they yelled as they ran off.

"wait you spineless little…" breathed one bro. "we- were coming too!" the other said before they ran off as well.

"we-we beat 'em!" said toad. "we really chased off the bad guys!"

Kirby walked to the center and preformed his signature dance.

watch?v=WqeKKIg-AXg

Pikachu and the others were surprised at how Kirby could dance like that. "where'd you learn to dance like that?" Pikachu wondered. "I just am able to dance like that for some reason." Kirby replied. "but…how did you guys all end up here?"

"peach told us." Prickle responded. "she sayd luigi was in trouble."

"peach did?"

"well, I did see you." Peach said. "I saw you talking to dedede, I didn't hear everything, but it was enough to piece everything together."

"so that's what happened…"

"so, its-a finally over, huh?" luigi said.

"luigi! Are you all right?" toad said.

"I'm ok, guess I got rescued again, huh? But I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to think I could be strong just like that. It was because of me that you all…oh, god I really am useless, aren't i?"

"that's not true!" toad exclaimed. "you realized it before you went too far didn't you? That it's not easy to get strong. If you hadn't, we would have been a lot worse off! We could have needed to fight those fartfaces on their own turf instead of here in the open! I'm glad they didn't take you to their hideout. And plus, you fought bravely to the end, didn't you? You did good luigi. I for one think you gave it your all."

"toad…" luigi sniffled.

"I have to apologize." Peach said. It was my fault you felt you needed to get stronger. I deeply apologize for that… but bad pokemon are always looking to take advantage of gullible pokemon like you. You trust others way too easily. You can't live like that these days. You know? You just can't trust other pokemon, not in the world we live in now."

"I wonder if you're right about that…" Pikachu said. "it's true you shouldn't just trust everyone you meet right away, but…is trusting one another really such a terrible thing? Is it so wrong to believe dishonest people? I know there are a ton of dishonest pokemon out there these days. But if you don't trust people, then no one else is gonna open up and trust you either, are they? You were right when you said luigi isn't strong. He's not. But…At least he can trust. That trust will be a real force to be reckoned with! I think trusting one another shows real strength. I think it's the greatest strength you can have."

"Pikachu…" Kirby said.

"that's why i have to ask…" Pikachu said. "luigi…and toad too, I want you to be a part of pokemon paradise."

 _A pokemon paradise?_ Peach wondered.

"wah!?" yelled luigi

"you want us?!" toad said.

"yeah!" Pikachu said. We're gonna go on all sorts of adventures and find tons of treasures. We'll enjoy every day of fun and excitement together! My dream is to make a real paradise!"

"wow!" luigi exclaimed.

"I'm gonna need good-no, GREAT friends to help me along the way, like you two. Don't you agree Kirby?"

"of course!" Kirby said.

"a-are you sure? I mean, I'm not…"

"we're sure."

"then I-I definitely want to join you!"

"I…uuhh…well, I don't really care if that's what luigi wants to do."

"all right! Thanks guys! Kirby, did you hear? We did it! We're on our way to making paradise!"

"Kirby! Pikachu! I'm going to do my best! Let's-a make a real paradise together!" luigi said.

"well, since I don't really have a choice, I'll give it my all as well! Let's do this!" toad exclaimed.

Kirby Pikachu, toad, and luigi were all celebrating and then peach interrupted.

"er, do you mind if I interrupt? I have a request for you all." Peach said. "will you let me join your paradise as well?"

"what?!" Pikachu said.

"princess peach is gonna join kirby and Pikachu?!" the timburr yelled.

"you-!" toad yelled. "what the hell do you think you're trying to pull now, huh?! What happened to all that stuff about not trusting anyone and not making friends!? You just say whatever the hell comes into your head don't you? Youre screwing with us! If you're just toying with us, then you are not needed in paradise!"

"toying with you…" peach said. I see how you would think that. I won't make any excuses for my behavior… but still, is there no way you can let me be a part of paradise?"

"I do NOT approve! Pikachu! Tell her to hit the road!"

"ok." Pikachu said. "you can be a part of paradise as well."

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?" toad yelled. "why the heck should I be friends with her?! I'll never accept you, peach! Do you hear me? NEVER! Come on, luigi! You gotta feel the same, do you?"

"i…" luigi said. "well…oohhh…"

"but if you're gonna be one of us," kirby said. "You're gonna have to trust us. You're gonna believe in all of us. Can you do that?"

"I'll just have to trust you then." Peach responded.

"great!" Pikachu said. "as of today, you are officially part of paradise!"

"thank you, Pikachu."

"I'm not ok with this, Pikachu." Toad said. "Just letting ya know."

"hey don't be like that toad…" kirby said.

"why the heck would you want her as a friend?" toad retaliated.

"sorry…it was the first time someone asked to be a part of paradise, and I couldn't think before I said yes…"

"you call that a reason?!"

Kirby and the others were conversing and peach decided to head back to paradise first.

"well, it seems I've caused a bit of a fight, but I guess I'll head back to paradise. I'm looking forward to working with you guys."

Peach started to walk back then ahe stopped and said something.

"brickle."

"yyeeeesss?" said brickle.

"what you said back there…"

 **3 hours earlier… when peach told brickle the story back at the inn…**

"what!? Luigi is-!" yelled brickle. "ok! Ahm going too!"

"we're coming with you, boss!" said the timburr.

"what a fool…" peach sighed. "the only reason for this is because luigi trusts others so easily."

"hold on." Interrupted brickle. "you know, peach…you may act like you don't trust anyone or anything in this rotten world… but kirby and Pikachu…well…don't underestimate them. I used to be like you once…I didn't have no more faith in this world. But unlike you, I crossed da line and did bad things to other pokemon. Until quite recently, in fact. But when I met kirby and Pikachu, it changed the way I thought of things. Every time I see those two…I reminds me this world isn't worth giving up on yet."

 **Back in now…**

"I may finally see what you meant." Peach said.

"did I say something like that?" said brickle.

"no need to act so bashful. Oh, never mind."

 _But…_ peach thought. _I was thinking about leaving post town. Sticking around isn't a bad idea either. Maybe I could find the one thing I've been searching for…_

The fact that kirby and Pikachu now had a team…it filled kirby with determination.

Kirby lv 1 8:14

Desolate canyon - center plateau

3 Save reset

File saved.


End file.
